Urban Legends
by Nickstar777
Summary: A selection of Urban Legends told with Phineas & Ferb characters, "Killer in the Back Seat", "The Licked Hand", "The Hook", just to name a few
1. Killer in the Back Seat

**A selection of Urban Legends told with Phineas & Ferb Characters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb or any of these Urban Legend

* * *

Candace was driving home in the rain when she noticed that her car was low on gas, she quickly pulled up to the nearest gas station a young man with a triangle shaped head, spiky red hair and a slight 5 O'clock shadow walked up to her car, he was dressed in a dark brown hoodie, black jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Out of g...gas, Miss?" stuttered the man

"Uh, yeah, filler up, please" said Candace, a bit suspicious of the man

Candace handed the man her credit card, the man took the card, started filling her car with gas, and went inside. A minute or so later, the man returned to her.

"Miss, could you come inside for a minute?" asked the man

"Is there a problem?" asked Candace

"Your credit card company are on the phone, they want to speak with you" said the man

"Alright, just give me a minute" said Candace

The man walked back inside, Candace checked her pocket, making sure she had her bottle of Pepper Spray, which she did. Candace went inside, where the man was talking to a young woman with raven black hair.

"Phineas, are you sure about this?" asked the woman

"Yes Isabella, I'm sure, look, we just need to make sure she doesn't go back to her car until they arrive" said Phineas

Isabella went in the back room, Phineas noticed Candace had entered, Candace went to answer the phone, but heard nothing but a dial tone. Now, Candace was scared, she turned around to see Phineas lock the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Candace

"Miss, there is something you need to know, I haven't been completely honest" said Phineas

Candace reached inside her pocket and grabbed her pepper spray, Phineas didn't notice, Phineas kept getting closer, when he was close enough, Candace pepper sprayed him and smashed through the window, before running back to her car. When she started the engine, Phineas banged on her car door.

"STOP!" said Phineas

"GET AWAY YOU PSYCHO!" screamed Candace

Candace drove off as fast as she could.

"SOMEONE'S IN THE BACK SEAT!" screamed Phineas

As Candace continued to drive she felt more and more relieved to be away from that gas station. A shadowy figure rose from the back seat, Candace looked in her rear view mirror in time to see the shadowy figure, but not in time to see the axe come swinging at her head.

* * *

That does it for our first urban legend, hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought.

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Aren't you glad

**Time for our second Urban Legend**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb or any of these Urban Legend

* * *

Adyson Sweetwater was on the computer in her college dormroom, her roommate, Isabella entered.

"Hey Adyson" said Isabella

"Hey Isabella, got any plans for tonight?" asked Adyson

"Yeah, Phineas invited me to his dorm room tonight for a study date, what about you?" asked Isabella

"I'm going to a party" said Adyson

"Well, have fun" said Isabella

"Don't worry, I will" said Adyson

==Later That Night==

Phineas and Isabella were currently studying Chemistry.

"Alright, last question, what is the Chemical Formula for Benzene" said Phineas

"Easy, C6H6" said Isabella

"Correct" said Phineas

"Great, and that's everything" said Isabella

"Yeah, you're going to do great on tomorrow's exam" said Phineas

Isabella checked her watch.

"I better get back to my dorm room, it's getting late" said Isabella

"Alright, same time tomorrow?" asked Phineas

"Of course" said Isabella

Before leaving, Isabella gave Phineas a quick kiss. When Isabella returned to her dorm room, she was about to turn on the light, but decided to leave it off when she heard Adyson's muffled voice, as if she had been gagged.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were back" said Isabella

Isabella walked over to her bed, using one hand to cover her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking" said Isabella

Adyson's muffled words were the only response. Isabella put in some ear plugs and went to sleep.

==The Next Morning==

Isabella awoke early and looked to see Adyson alone in bed.

"Morning Adyson, have fun last night? Who am I kidding? I know you did" said Isabella

No response.

"Adyson?" asked Isabella

Still no response, Isabella stood up and walked over to Adyson's bed.

"You okay?" asked Isabella

Isabella removed Adyson's covers and was horrified at what she saw, Adyson lay dead and mutilated on her bed, covered in her own blood. Isabella turned around to see a message on the wall written in blood 'AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT?'.

* * *

That does it for this Urban Legend, hope you enjoyed it.

READ AND REVIEW


	3. The Licked Hand

Time for our third Urban Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb or any of these Urban Legend

* * *

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro grabbed her keys, she was going away for the weekend, leaving her 18 year old daughter, Isabella, home alone for the first time.

"Alright Isabella, are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Vivian

"Relax mom, I'll be fine, now go or you're gonna be late" said Isabella

"Alright, don't forget to call me if you need me to come home early" said Vivian

Vivian left the house and went to her car before driving off. Isabella standing in the door waving at her, when Vivian was gone, Isabella went to the living room and sat down on the couch, she picked up the phone to call her boyfriend, Phineas.

"Hey sweetheart" said Phineas

"Hey Phineas, what'cha doin'?" asked Isabella

"Me and Ferb are still at the Science Convention, we won't be back until tomorrow morning" said Phineas

"Aw man, I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity" said Isabella

"What opportunity?" asked Phineas

"My mom's away for the weekend, so I'm home alone until Monday" said Isabella

"Sweet, well we can still spend some time together when I get back" said Phineas

"Sounds great" said Isabella

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later" said Phineas

"Alright, love you" said Isabella

"Love you too" said Phineas

After Isabella hung up, she turned on the TV to watch some comedy shows. Eventually, she got hungry and decided to microwave a pizza, when it was done, she went to eat it back in the living room when a news report came on.

==News Report==

"This just in, a convicted serial killer, Kyle Wesley, also known as 'The Nightmare Ripper' has escaped from prison. This man is considered extremely dangerous and it is strongly suggested that people stay inside and lock their doors" said the news reporter.

==End of News Report==

"Oh my god" said Isabella

Isabella quickly ran to lock every door in the house, making sure no one could get in. Later, Isabella got changed into her PJs and went to bed, however, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't get her mind off of that news report, she remembered Pinky was under her bed, so she reached her hand under her bed and pulled her hand back when she felt Pinky lick it.

"Hahaha, goodnight Pinky" said Isabella

Isabella tried her best to get to sleep, about an hour later, she still couldn't get fully to sleep, she reached her hand under the bed again and waited for Pinky to lick it again, when he did, Isabella tried once more to get to sleep.

==The Next Morning==

Isabella woke up the next morning, still a little tired, since she didn't get a lot of sleep, she went into the bathroom to take a shower, but when she pulled back the shower curtain, the sight caused her to let out a blood curdling scream, her dog Pinky had been hung from a rope and his body was dripping blood, Isabella fell back and saw a message written on the wall in blood.

 ** _HUMANS CAN LICK TOO!_**

* * *

That does it for this Urban Legend, hope you enjoyed it.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. The Hitchhiker

Here is our fourth urban ledgend

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas & Ferb or any of these Urban Legend

* * *

Phineas Flynn left his office building and got in his car, he was heading to the airport to pick up his girlfriend, Isabella, who was returning home from visiting her Aunt in Mexico. Phineas' phone started ringing.

"Hello?" asked Phineas

"Hey Phineas" said Isabella

"Hey Izzy, you're flight arrive yet?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, I just got back, how long do you think you'll be?" asked Isabella

"I should be about an hour" said Phineas

"Alright sweetie" said Isabella

Isabella hung up and Phineas drove off. Phineas soon drove near Lincoln Road when he noticed a woman walking across the side of the road, Phineas stopped next to the woman.

"Excuse me miss, it's a little cold, would you like a ride?" asked Phineas

"Uh, yeah, thank you" said the woman

The woman tried to open Phineas' car door, but had trouble.

"Uh, I think your door's jammed" said the woman

Phineas got out the car, handed the woman his jacket and let her in the car.

"You must be freezing" said Phineas

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appeaciate this, I'm Lila" said the woman

"I'm Phineas...Hey, it was getting kinda cold out there, what were you doing?" asked Phineas

Lila didn't immediately respond.

"It's uh...It's a long story, I'll tell you if you wanna hear it, oh, my stop is 35 Roland Drive" said Lila

"You from around here?" asked Phineas

"I used to be" said Lila

"Oh, uh, care for some music?" asked Phineas

"Sure" said Lila

Phineas turned on the radio and 'Small Town Girl' by Journey started playing.

"I love this song" said Lila

"I don't think I should tell you this, but this song always makes me think of my girlfriend" said Phineas

"Why?" asked Lila

"Well, when we had our first date, we went out to dinner and this song was playing in the background, when she heard it she instantly smiled because it was one of her favourite songs" said Phineas

"That's sweet" said Lila

"Thanks" said Phineas

"How long have you and your girlfriend been together?" asked Lila

"Uh, 8 years" said Phineas

"Wow, my relationship with my last boyfriend lasted 8 years too, but nothing lasts forever" said Lila

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Phineas

Lila removed her glasses

"It was a night like this, we were out late, he was such a gentleman, any girl would have fallen head over heels for him, I never understood why my dad never liked him, he was always like 'All boys are the same', whatever, a couple of his friends invited us to a bonfire, then soon, it got cold, and nobody thought to bring a jacket, there were so many patches of ice, he was going SO FAST!" said Lila

Lila's outburst caught Phineas off guard and caused him to quickly lose control of his car, but he quickly regained control and stopped the car.

"Here's fine" said Lila

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your door or something?" asked Phineas

"Nah, I'm gonna get an earful of this from my mom, you know, for being out so late" asked Lila

"Okay" said Phineas

Phineas got out of his car and went to let Lila out. Lila started walking away.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Phineas

"I'll be fine, thanks for the ride" said Lila

"No problem" said Phineas

Lila walked away, before turning around and waving goodbye to Phineas, when she went back to walking away, she slowly vanished, however, Phineas didn't notice her vanish as it was too dark. Phineas got back in his car and started the engine again, he saw Lila's glasses on the seat. Phineas got out the car and headed to Lila's address, when he arrived, he saw an elderly woman standing outside.

"Uh Hi, you must be Lila's mother" said Phineas

"Yes" said the woman

"Uh, your daughter left her glasses in my car" said Phineas

"You picked her up near Lincoln Road?" asked Lila's mother

"Yeah, also, she still has my jacket" said Phineas

"Lila's been dead for 10 years" said Lila's mother

Phineas dropped Lila's glasses.

"What?" asked Phineas

"Lila died in a car accident 10 years ago" said Lila's mother

Phineas ran back to his car, he soon arrived at the airport and picked up Isabella.

"Hey sweetheart" said Isabella

Isabella, noticed the look on Phineas' face.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost" said Isabella

"You have no idea" said Phineas

* * *

That does it for this Urban Legend, hope you enjoyed it.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
